The present invention relates to a cutting insert for turning.
Many of the cutting inserts found today have some form of boss near the nose-cutting edge in order to form, lead, and/or angle the chip flow. Because of said design, it is difficult to come close to the cutting zone and lift the chip by means of a high-pressure jet. This becomes especially evident at flat angles of the high-pressure jet. In order to solve this problem, use is made of entirely planar cutting plates without chip breakers, or cutting inserts without chip breakers near the nose-cutting edge and frequently in combination with very high pressures. Consequently, this brings about higher temperatures in the cutting insert and shorter service life, but also higher costs because of the expensive equipment and expensive operation. Furthermore, a planar cutting insert entails high cutting forces. A known cutting insert has recesses, preferably near the cutting edge or even breaking through the cutting edge. The latter geometry cannot be used in practice in dry machining, since the edge will be weakened.
It is desirable to provide a cutting insert the chip breaker of which is especially adapted to both dry machining and machining in combination with high-pressure cooling.
It is desirable to provide a cutting insert having improved service life and improved machining results.
It is desirable to provide a cutting insert that gives low cutting forces.
It is desirable to provide a cutting insert that gives controlled chip forming.